Love Me Like A Song
by Leora Condour
Summary: Who's that guy in the corner? A short little bit of akudemy fluff. Title is the title of the song in the fic.


_I know, I know. I swear I'm working on my other fic, but I hope this tides you guys over. This is just a random little thing that came to my head last night. I love this song and think it should be Demyx's theme or something._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything KH related or Square Enix related. This song is written by Kimmie Rhodes, and I'm definately not her._

* * *

The bar was almost empty this night. Demyx finished playing a lyric-less tune on the piano. The small group of people there applauded him as he ended it. He bowed from the bench, but glanced over at the bartender, Calypso, giving her the 'this-is-horrible' look. She nodded and half-smiled in a knowing way.

The blonde leaned forward to speak into the microphone mounted on top of the piano. "Next I'll play one of my favorites by a boy named Elton." He then struck up the beginning chords of "Someone Saved My Life Tonight" and the crowd went back to their whisper like chatter.

A certain shadow happened to catch the piano player's eye. It was a male figure in the corner of the bar, swirling a long-necked bottle. He'd never seen him before, but from where he was on the small stage, he could see the man's iridescent green eyes. They held in them all the cunning and slyness of a snake hiding in the grass, ready to strike at any moment. It wasn't until then, did Demyx realize that he was playing the song with even more power than it should normally be played, or that his breathing had sped up from just gazing into those eyes that never left his face.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone, and good night." Demyx said, standing up from the piano and bowing. The crowd that was there was leaving and last call on drinks had been called about six minutes ago, Calypso having left already. Demyx started down the steps when a voice called to him.

"Do you take requests?"

The voice made him pause and look around. Then he saw that the man with the mysterious eyes was standing in front of the bar. He was tall, thin, and very light looking, except for his shocking red hair and those eyes of his.

"Uhm, wh-what is it you want to hear?" Demyx said, starting back to the piano, slowly.

"Do you know "Love Me Like A Song"?" the man asked, taking a few steps closer to the edge of the stage, taking one of the last few swigs of his dark beer.

"Yes. Would you like me to sing it also?" Demyx asked as he took his seat in front of his instrument.

"That'd be nice." The man came to stand near him. Demyx looked up at him as his fingers froze, poised over the keys. He nodded to the other side of the bench and the man took the offer, sitting next to him.

Demyx could smell the slight aroma of alcohol from him, but it was overpowered with his intoxicating cologne. He was beginning to feel himself swoon. He distracted himself by starting to play, singing along too.

"_Put your arms around me_

_Listen to my heartbeat now_

_If you want to love me_

_Baby, I can show you how_…"

As Demyx began the chorus, the man next to him, his eyes closed, began to sing with him. A deep, rich, soft voice came from him, making Demyx almost miss a few notes.

"_Love me like a song_

_Sweet as a melody_

_Learn all the words to me_

_And sing along_

_Find the harmony_

_The rhythm and the rhyme to me_

_On and on_

_All night long_

_Love me like a song_…"

Then Demyx couldn't play anymore, he turned to look at the man next to him. He kept singing though, the man opening his eyes to look back at him.

"_I want to be the melody_

_You can't get out of your head_

_Think of me as words of love_

_A poet might have said_…"

Demyx, wrapped up in the beauty of the song, found himself leaning forward, eyes fluttering close. The other man took his kiss gently. Demyx then realized what he did and opened his eyes, "I-I'm so-"

"No." He said, gently sneaking a hand behind his neck and bringing him back to him, kissing him only a bit more passionately. Demyx moaned lightly.

When they pulled away, the man leaned in to whisper to Demyx, "My name's Axel, and I'm one of your biggest fans."


End file.
